Pneumatically disc brakes on commercial vehicles are well-known. In a pneumatically disc brake a housing of a brake cylinder is attached to a housing of a brake caliper and applies a brake actuation force through a cylinder plunger to a lever within the caliper. The housing of the brake cylinder is divided at least in two parts, namely front cover and a bottom. Both parts are generally cup-shaped wherein the front cover is attached to the brake caliper.
The front cover has a cylindrical lateral surface and a base wall adjoining the lateral surface, with a circumferential edge as a transition from the lateral surface to the base wall. The latter is provided with an elevated portion having a central bore for the cylinder plunger. Generally, the base wall with the elevated portion is designed symmetrically as could be seen from a top view. The material of the front cover has a thickness due to forces acting on the front cover and resulting from the function of the brake cylinder.
Since braking a wheel nearly always causes vibrations the front cover could be vibrating too due to unfavorable conditions. As a result lifetime of brake cylinder could decrease.